1. Field of the Invention
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a droplet discharging head and a droplet discharging device.
2. Related Art
It is required that droplet discharging heads employed in droplet discharging devices including inkjet recorders discharges more minute droplets.
In order to have an discharged droplet more minute, it is necessary to reduce the period of vibration in the cavity that supplies a liquid material to the nozzle in receiving pressures from outside through oscillation. In order, in turn, to reduce the period of vibration in the cavity, it is required that the entire flow path of a liquid material be made smaller. Such flow path includes the nozzle, the cavity and the reservoir that stores a liquid material to be supplied to the cavity.
However, if the reservoir is made smaller, resistance increases in the reservoir against the flow of the liquid material, thereby reducing the efficiency in supply of the liquid material to the cavity. This may cause some nozzles to eject droplets without sufficient supply of the material.
JP-A-2003-211644 is an example of related art, disclosing a technology that concerns supply of ink in inkjet recorders.